vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claude (Fire Emblem)
|-| Pre-Timeskip = |-| Post-Timeskip = Summary Claude von Riegan is one of the main protagonists in Fire Emblem: Three Houses, alongside Edelgard, Dimitri and Byleth. He is the future leader of the Leicester Alliance and house leader of the Golden Deer. A young man who’s sociable and often smiles. Claude has the look of a person who carefully considers things and possesses keen insight. His weapons of choice are bows. He bears the minor Crest of Riegan of the Ten Elites. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 7-B | At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B Name: Claude von Riegan, Claude, The Master Tactician, King of Unification Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gender: Male Age: 17 (Pre-Timeskip) | 23 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Noble, Crest-Bearer, Almyran, Student of Garreg Mach Monastery, House Leader of the Golden Deers | Leader of the Leicester Alliance Powers and Abilities: |-| Pre-Timeskip = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (His favored weapon is a bow, but has a talent in axe and sword), Accelerated Development, Acrobatics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Wind, and Light variety), Healing (Can heal himself and others through multiple means), Damage Boost (Depending on the Magic or Combat Arts, he can deal extra damage to certain type of enemies), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Via Seal Defense), Summoning (Can summon a battalion to help him in battle), Status Effect Inducement (Via Onslaught), Damage Reduction (Can reduce the damage from enemy's gambits by 50% via the General skill), Minor Paralysis Inducement (Via Encloser), Limited Power Nullification (Nullifies instant death effects via the General ability. Can use Silence to temporarily prevent foe from using magic) |-| Post-Timeskip = Same as before, Probability Manipulation and Damage Boost (Via Fallen Star), Flight (With his Wyvern), Danmaku and Status Effect Inducement (Via Ashes and Dust), Statistics Amplification (Via Bowfaire), Limited Power Nullification (Is protected from attacks that are effective against flying units when equipped via Flying Effect Null and Aurora Shield), Resistance to Magic (Via Hexlock Shield) Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly City level+ (Should be comparable to Pre-Timeskip Edelgard) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Can fight and damage Nemesis. Has a Heroes' Relic) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Capable of dodging Bolting) | At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can keep up with Post-Timeskip Byleth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly City Class+ | At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Town level, possibly City level+ (Comparable to his Attacking Power) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Comparable to his Attacking Power) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with bow and Magic Standard Equipment: Longbow, Evasion Ring, Vulnerary | Failnaught, Silver Bow, Vulnerary/Concoction/Elixir, Hexlock Shield, Aurora Shield, a Wyvern Intelligence: Gifted (He utilizes his political acumen to maintain a veneer of neutrality and keep the Adrestian Empire at bay for five years. Demonstrate high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields) Weaknesses: His magic and gambits have limited uses per battle. |-|Weapons/Items/Gambits= Weapons: * Failnaught: Failnaught is a regalia bow that debuted in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is one of the Heroes' Relics, and is tied to the Crest of Riegan. ** Grants units with the Crest of Riegan access to Fallen Star. If the user does not have a Crest, deals 10 damage to user after combat. * Longbow: A Longbow is a unique bow that allows its user to shoot farther than with any other bow. * Sliver Bow: The Silver Bow is a powerful bow compared to it predecessors, the Steel and Iron Bow. * Aurora Shield: The Aurora Shield is a unique shield that when equipped it negates any anti-flier bonus damage that could be dealt to the wielder * Hexlock Shield: The Hexlock Shield is a shield that grants increased resistance to magic Battalions: * Seiros Mercenaries Lv3: It provides 1+ Physical Attack, -2 Magic Attack, 5+ Hit Rate, and 1+ Charm. The associating Gambit for this battalion is Onslaught. Claude uses this Pre-Timeskip. * Immortal Corps Lv5: It provides +8 Physical Attack, -2 Magic Attack, +15 Avoid, +4 Defense, 10 Charm. The associating Gambit for this battalion is Wave Attack. Dimitri uses this Post-Timeskip. Gambits: * Onslaught: A moderately powerful offensive gambit that affects foes two spaces in front of the user, and pushes them back after combat. It inflicts the Rattled Status Condition on all targets. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. Dimitri uses this Pre-Timeskip * Ashes and Dust: Associated with Claude's special battalion, it launches a volley of arrows at a very wide area. It inflicts the Rattled Status Condition on all targets. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. Claude uses this Post-Timeskip Items: * Vulnerary: Restores 10 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Concoction: Restores 20 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Elixir: Restores 99 HP to its user. * Evasion Ring: +10 Avoid when equipped. |-|Abilities/Skills= Pre-Timeskip Abilities/Skills: * Authority: Improves the user's Might when using gambits. ** Authority Lv2: +4 Might when using gambits. * Bow Prowess: Improves the users Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical avoid when equipped with bows. ** Bow Prowess Lv3: When wielding a Bow, +10 Hit, +10 Avoid, +7 Dodge. * Charm: Allies within 1 space inflict +3 damage in combat. * Close Counter: Allows unit to counter-attack adjacent opponents. * General: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 50%; Nullifies instant death effects. * Dexterity +4: Grants +4 Dexterity. * HP+5: Increases maximum HP by 5. * Leicester Lineage: Multiplies experience earned by 1.2. * Resistance +2: Increases Res by 2. * Sword Prowess: Improves the users Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical avoid when equipped with swords. ** Sword Prowess Lv1: When wielding a sword, +5 Hit, +7 Avoid, +5 Dodge. * Seal Defense: After combat, reduces enemy Def by 6 (recovers 1/turn). * Battalion Desperation: If unit initiates combat when battalion endurance is ≤ 1/3, unit's follow-up attack (if possible) occurs before foe's counterattack. * Model Leader: Doubles experience earned for battalions. Post-Timeskip Abilities/Skills: * Authority: Improves the user's Might when using gambits. ** Authority Lv5: +10 Might when using gambits. * Canto: After performing an action, user can use their leftover movement. * Commander: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 75%; Nullifies instant death effects, status effects, and movement effects. This is an improvement over the General ability. * Bow Prowess: Improves the users Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical avoid when equipped with bows. ** Bow Prowess Lv4: When wielding a Bow, +12 Hit, +12 Avoid, +8 Dodge. * Bowfaire: Grants Atk +5 when using a bow. * Defense +2: Increases Def by 2. * Flying Effect Null: Nullifies super-effective bonus damage against flying units. * Leicester Lineage+: Multiplies experience earned by 1.2. Allows unit to pass through spaces occupied by foes. * Pomp & Circumstance: Grants +4 Luck and +4 Charm. Note: Rattled is a status condition in Three Houses that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-|Combat Arts= Bow Combat Arts * Curved Shot * Monster Blast: Effective against Monsters * Encloser: Prevents foe from moving for 1 turn * Fallen Star: Failnaught only. When performed, it allows its user to avoid any attack in their next round of combat. Effective against dragons. * Wind God: A bow attack with exceptional range. Exclusive to the Barbarossa class. Ace Combat Arts * Diamond Axe: It is also the budding talent for Claude. A powerful axe attack that greatly increases Mt. |-|Magic= Reason Magic * Black Magic ** Wind: Basic wind magic. Magic used to attack with wind. ** Cutting Gale: Advanced wind magic. Superior magic used to attack with wind. ** Excalibur: The highest tier of wind magic. Effective against Flying foes. ** Sagittae: Arrows of light that hit from a long distance. Faith Magic Type * White Magic ** Heal: Basic Light Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. ** Recover: Intermediate Light Magic. Greatly heals an adjacent ally. ** Nosferatu: Basic Light Attack Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. ** Silence: Stops an enemy from using magic for one turn. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower the wielder of one special properties in battle. These can range from damage increase to attacks or reservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive Skills that activate randomly, activating it more often if they have a Major crest or occasionally if it is a Minor crest. Claude is confirmed to have only one Crest:- * Minor Crest of Riegan: A Crest inherited from Riegan of the 10 Elites. Sometimes restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt when using combat arts. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Gallery Claude as a Barbarossa.jpg|Claude with his Wyvern Claude_FE16.png Claude_Portrait_5Years.png Claude_relic.png|Claude's w/ Failnaught Claude_artwork_2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Wind Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Nintendo Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Students Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6